


Obedience is the key for love

by Nekororo13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Child Abuse, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Palace, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Firelord(s) (Avatar), First Time, Gay Sex, Grooming, Horny Teenagers, Long Shot, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minor Mai/Zuko, My First Fanfic, Obedience, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), One Shot, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Throne Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), actually proud of this, firelord zhao, had to do this 3 times thanks to the page refreshing, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekororo13/pseuds/Nekororo13
Summary: Prince zuko was born and raised to be an obedient child ,he followed the rules accepted what he was invited to and most importantly obeyed to anything.When he was 16 he was aloud to be in the meetings ,mainly the meetings of war to specifically decide which options should be chosen how they should act and who should be trusted but one of the important things he was supposed to do wasn’t to be in those meetings but was to have a one on one meeting with fire lord zhao.as he was in the meeting things started to happen that he didn’t expect however zhao was a fire lord he had no reason to deny what was going to happen .
Relationships: Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Obedience is the key for love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very good at fanfic this is technically my first
> 
> DONT LIKE IT?DONT READ😩  
> (Very difficult bestie ik ik)
> 
> prince zuko notes:  
> His hair a mix of his book 1 pony tail and his book 3 long hair  
> Iroh died before he was born  
> his sister is considered a disgrace  
> He is only together with Mai because he was told too  
> He still has his burn mark but it was from the avatar (he learnt fire bending first)
> 
> Zhao notes:  
> He is a fire lord  
> Avatar is not a active threat 
> 
> I will be taking requests I’m not in many fandoms but i can do simple characters everyone knows the personality of (deku X bakugou)

It was a warm day in Caldera City birds were rushing around chirping looking for food ,small animals were stealing some food while people were drinking tea and eating their breakfast.

Zuko was sitting in the fire nation palace in his bed,his eyes were closed as everything around him was silent and empty ,it was the next day after his birthday he was finally 16...he actually hated knowing he was 16 finding out no one was there to order him and tell him what to say and do he had to choose what would happen he had to choose things,Suddenly the fire from the candles around his room flamed up bursting in what felt like stress and anger “what is wrong with me”he clutched his fists “I was not made to be stressed”he glared to the side”UGH!”the flames turned bigger and bigger but soon enough he calmed himself and looked at the ceiling “this isn’t how a prince should behave “he told himself silently 

Hours passed and soon guards opened the door “prince zuko your presence is required by fire lord zhao”they announced their heads raised high while prince zuko walked passed by “you believe lord zhao is gonna be soft of him”one guard chuckled whispering quietly “no way”they laughed but quickly silence as prince zuko looked and their direction he may have been obedient and never causing a fight however he was tense and stressed often and wasn’t afraid to be rough.

As prince zuko walked through the red dark hallways his hands were together ready to bow to the fire lord .he was tense and worried what if he wasn’t perfect for the fire lord no..no he was more then that he was born the best and was raised perfect and he became...more then perfect.

Soon enough as the time clicked to 11 he entered the fire Lords room ,it was gigantic large pictures of the fire nations royal family was spread around but the most prominent figure there was ... fire lord zhao .prince zuko bowed to him”I am here just as you requested my fire lord”he went towards him his hands together 

Zhao looked down at him”welcome little zuko”he stood up his arms crossed “you’ve grown so quickly “his hands were suddenly pressed on prince zuko’s shoulders  
“I’ve heard about you..”zhao sighed “why wouldn’t I?”he laughed “I’ve heard how you act and how good of a fire bender you are ..so obedient yet strong...never breaking rules unless someone desires you too”he smirked “your perfect...!”zukos eyes widened but closed quickly “you get excited when somebody praises you..don’t you?answer me...”he said towering over the beautiful prince.

“Yes..yes my lord”he nodded “I Can stop if you want me -“the fire lord stopped him “silence yourself...it’s very”he looked up and down at him”wonderful when you get excited “his strong big hands pressed against the prince’s soft yet sturdy body.Soon enough they started to kiss it felt so odd to zuko he’s never felt like this before so hot so sweaty yet so full of love..love he’s never gotten before.”mh~”their lips smacked against each other as their bodies embraced each other and as more time went prince zukos body was on the throw getting pounded by such a huge shaft it all went so quick and blurry to young zuko it was so stressful in away his body started to shake he could barely breathe “a-ah!~”he squealed his hair tie managing to untie just by how rough the fire lord went on him

“Your body is perfect little prince”zhao sent thrusting his hips pressing onto the small teenagers big ass “agh your such an obedient child and so warm and p-perfect!”he groaned and moaned as soon enough he came in the nimble body of prince zuko who was shaking and hyperventilating at this point.


End file.
